


Postcard from Bob to Caroline

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dearest Caroline, I'll be a week or so late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard from Bob to Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canadian Six Degrees Valentine's Day card exchange, for [](http://omens.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**omens**](http://omens.dreamwidth.org/). I'm very grateful to [](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sage**](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading! You can see the actual postcard [here](http://omens.dreamwidth.org/28583.html)

Adressed to:   
Caroline Fraser  
Birch Hollow Cabin  
Aklavik

February 10, 1961, Tuk

My dearest Caroline,

I'll be a week or so late. Buck and I ran into a bit of a snag on the way back from our patrol. Details later. We did work out what was going on down at the DEW station. Things were going missing, and the ninnies at the station thought it was a Soviet spy. Turned out it was just a poor hungry chap who couldn't get employment.

I hope Benton's done with his teething. Oh, and I sent you a new axe and whetstone by way of Thomson. I hope they reached you. Well, the mailman's waiting, and I'd better finish, or this card won't reach you before I do. Lord knows, I wish I could be by your side now. It's been too long.

Yours,   
Bob

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what the DEW station in the text is, it's part of a Cold War defense system called the [Distant Early Warning Line](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DEW). These stations often employed lots of local people and had quite an impact on the local society.


End file.
